Forever in Darkness
by Jessica1209
Summary: Hetalia x Demon! Reader (Reader insert)You teared apart at your meal. His eyes bulging out of his head as you made a mess of his body. Eating at his soul like a ferocious animal. Yes you were a new demon, only about 124 years old (still considered a young demon,sadly) Born 1872 of (date of birth). You weren't always this way. You were once human... Read story to continue...
1. Prolouge

**Hetalia x Demon! Reader**

**Prologue:**

***Clack* *Clack***

You landed on the roof of a house. Looking down at your prey, who did not  
notice you yet. You plotted a plan, but you decided to just wing it. He was drunk and alone. _The perfect prey._

You licked your lips. You jumped down on the concrete. As quietly as you could, you tackled him to the ground. He made a quiet yelp. He then glanced up angrily at you. "W-wha-" he slurred. Too drunk to say full sentences. You just shushed him with your finger.

You lick your lips. Your eyes turned a magenta pink and your canines grew a couple of inches. Your prey squirmed underneath your weight. He scowled then glanced back up at your face only to winced in fear. "What are you?!"

"Shh, If you silence yourself then I will try to make this as painless as I can."  
His eyes widened. "What are y-you g-oing to do to me?" You gave him a closed eye smile. "Don't worry..." you replied. You pressed your lips to his and used your tongue to open his mouth. 'Almost...'

You bit down as hard you could. His scream was muffled by your mouth. A cool sensation washed over you. It was pulsing through your mouth to your stomach. Your preys body numbed with pain and pleasure. His life, no, his soul was being sucked out before his very eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

You walked into your apartment, closing your door and locking it. You set you keys down on the coffee table and then headed towards the shower. Taking off your blood stained clothes, you turned on the water. Once you stepped in you grabbed a wash cloth off of the shower rack and a bar of soap. You scrubbed yourself clean. You then started to wash your hair. Once you were satisfied you turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, then reaching over to the counter you grabbed towel. Walking into your room you sat on your bed and grabbed you cell phone.

"1:35 a.m. Hmm... it took longer than I thought" you murmured. You sighed then got up and put on some comfortable clothes. A (f/c) shirt and some sweat pants. You then walked towards your window and opened it.

Breathing in some fresh air you propped yourself on the edge of the window sill. Watching the moon is what you did some nights. It some how allured you with it's beauty. Even when you were human you always wondered what was up there... Sadly if there 'was' anything up there you couldn't reach it.

You were tied to the earth for eternity...or at least until your demise caught up to you. You are ready for what the world throws at you.

But for now, you will just keep moving, as you been doing for 124 years...

(f/c)= Favorite colour


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Lust

**You could say this chapter is prologue part two…**

**Chapter 1: Blood Lust**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

You threaded along the  
sidewalk. You were searching for another meal. The other one didn't quite  
satisfy you enough...

You  
looked around, your senses heightened.

…

"Somebody help!" A feminine voice  
called out. You smirked. Looking towards the alleyway where the scream came  
from, you quickly made your way over there.

Quickly masking your smirk with a scowl, you gazed at your target. A  
man was on top of a small girl. She looked around 20 maybe 21. She has curly  
chestnut brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, get off of her you pervert!" You yelled. The man let go of her  
small frame, then looked towards you with a smirk. "Huh? A little girl? Did you  
want to join?" You sneered in disgust. "Why would I join a dirty little bastard  
like you?" You add fake malaise to your words. The girl flinched hearing your  
harsh words. You smirked on the inside.

"You'll pay for that girly." Oh goody, a dirty lower class man is  
putting a dirty knife to your throat. "Now strip." He commanded.

You kept your poker face. "_No_." You replied coldly. He flinched. Then  
pressed the knife close enough to cut some flesh. Any human would be crying  
out, scared, but then again you weren't human. "I said strip!" The girl looked  
at you with those big, innocent eyes. Clear orbs clouded her forest green eyes,  
threating to fall any second.

You were starting to get bored so you decided to move things along.  
You took the dirty man's hand with the knife, and removed it from your person  
quickly. Jumping behind him as you pulled his arms behind him. Pushing him to  
the ground, hard, you saw him struggle, still trying to register what happened.  
The girl looked at you with awe. Smirking menacingly, you placed your foot on his  
back. Applying pressure, you heard him gasp in pain. You added more pressure.  
Loving the sound of his ribs being snapped in half as you continued your assault.

He cried in pain "Please, p-please, don't _*cough*_ let, me-"You  
cut him off by severing his spinal cord. He died instantly. You let his arms  
fall with a light *_thud_*

You turned your gaze to the brunette and started walking towards her…

…

**Chapter 2  
preview**

**_I heard of rumors about a creepy forest on the outskirts of town so I  
decided to go check it out. Haunted souls would roam around the area. Anyone  
who went into the forest would disappear. You wanted to see if it was true.  
(You were a demon, maybe you could make friends with this thing?) You never  
know unless you try, right?_**


	3. Chapter 2: Where the Bloody Hell am I?

**Hetalia x Demon! Reader**

**Chapter 2: Where the bloody hell am I?**

You walked out of the alleyway, licking your lips. Straightening your white summer dress, you walked on the sidewalk. You didn't know where to go now, but you were bored and decided to walk around town to pass the time.  
You kept walking until you were out of town and now in a unknown area. You decided to pick up the pace and head towards the forest, which was not far from where you were.

**20 minutes later...**

After picking up the scent of trees and other plant life, you then enter into the forest. Dodging trees and other elements that got in your way you decided to pick a spot to sit. There was a tree trunk near a plot of dandelions and decided it was a suitable spot to sit and think.

After you sat down something strange happened.

Silence...Everything went Silent. The chirping of bird stopped, no creaking of the trees or the trotting hoves of deer. It was like everything died.  
This made you angry. You hated the silence...it irritated you and made you feel alone. Alone and cold.

But wait...Cold? Alone? How could you feel these things? You are a demon, you cannot feel! Some how this forest has made you feel emotions that were throw away into the depths of your mind. Your eyes snapped open, only to close back from the bright light.

'What the hell is happening?' You thought.

You opened your eyes again, but slower this time. The bright light dimed a bit and now you could see clearly.

You were falling...

You then looked below you. All you could see was incoming impact that was soon to come.

Panic was rising within you. Weren't you just in the forest? How did you end up here!? Why were you falling?!

The ground looked bigger and bigger as you fell. You quickly brought your arms around your face to act as a shield in order to protect yourself.

**CRACK!**

You blacked out...

**Unknown P.O.V**

I was walking around in the tall grass. I was looking for the perfect spot to have my siesta.

**CRACK!**

I squealed from the sound. Someones here! I looked around, but to only find a big hole. That's strange...  
"Ve~, I'ma scared! I better go get Germany!" I cried. That was until a heard someone moan in pain.

I opened my eyes to see a ragazza. A pretty one at that! I got up from my spot in the grass to get a closer look. She has shiny (h/c) and big (e/c)! She looked around, confused. Maybe I should go help her? But I'm scared! Maybe I should go get Germany, he knows what to do! But...I can't just leave her. I stared at her.

I decided that I will help her, and without Germany's help too! Germany will be so proud! Vee~

I puffed out my chest, finally gathered my courage to go up to her.

**READER'S FIRST P.O.V**

I looked around trying to sniff out a familiar scent. Nothing, absolutely nothing! I'm in a new location that I know nothing about.  
I sighed.

"Uh, Bella, are you okay?" A voice said.

I turned around looking up. My eyes widened.  
Wait...this can't be possible! He looks like...!

_"Italy...?"_

_(h/c)= Haircolour_

_(e/c) Eyecolour_


	4. Chapter 3: Fake

**Hetalia x Demon! Reader**

**Chapter 3: Fake**

**Reader's P.O.V**

"Italy...?"  
He blinked. "Ve~ How do you know who I am?" He tilted his head to the side.

Oh no! Did I say that out loud?

"I..." I couldn't think of a reply. I put my head down in thought.  
"I said...I ate a...leaf..." I said. I mentally face palmed. Why did I say that!?

"Oh okay!" He said, putting on a goofy smile. I looked up at him, smirking on the inside. Thank goodness he is gullible!  
"So, Bella, Whatcha doing here-a?" He questioned. So...how do I tell him I fell from the sky?

"I fell down...some trees..." I said. Wow, I'm horrible at lying.  
"Oh no, are you-a okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. "So, where am I?"

"Oh you're in-a prato, bella!" He said. "Okay, where?" I repeated, not really understanding.

"Italy."

Wait for it...

**WHAT!**

I looked at him as if he were high. "I-Italy?" How the hell did I end up in Italy-now wait- how did I end up in Hetalia?

"Are you-a okay?" He asked, obviously worried.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just forgot...Haha, I'm just vacationing here anyways!"

"Oh, really?" He said.

"Yes."  
"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. Trying to not sound like a creeper.  
"Oh, it's Italy, Italy Veneziano!" He said proudly, then adding his little Ve's after. I'll admit he is very adorable.

I closed my eyes, letting all this information sink in. Apparently I'm in a anime called Hetalia, I just so happened to stumble upon the happy-go-lucky Italy... Not to mention I'm in his country. I don't know anything about Italy except for the language! Okay, then calm down. I can't even believe myself. I sighed.

"Hey, Italy, can you show me around. This is my first time traveling here, so yeah..."  
He was quick to answer. I'm at least grateful I stumbled upon one of the nice countries.

**30 minutes later...**

"Here we are at Leaning Tower of Pisa~ This one is my-a preferito!" He said. Jumping up and down. He looked at you directly, then asked "Well, Bella, would you like to get something to eat?"

I don't eat human food... sigh..maybe just this once...

"Sure." I gave him a closed eye smile. I frowned on the inside. I hated being so fake to such a nice person, but it must be done.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was delicious, Bella!" Italy said, rubbing his stomach in content. "Yeah, I guess." I replied.  
"Well, I had a nice day hanging out with-a you, bella, but I have to go home." He said with a smile.  
"Oh, okay...Italy...See you next time I guess." I said, nervously. I have no where to go, I barely even know this place!  
He started walking away, waving back as his figure slowly disappeared.

**...**

"Wait! Italy!" You ran to him. He turned around, confusion obviously written on his face.  
"I lied, I... I'm not vacationing here...to be honest, I don't even know how I ended up in Italy! Last time I remember, I was in England!"

"Ve~, that's very strange, bella. Well, I can't let you-a stay here by yourself all alone-a-" He paused, thinking something over before continuing. "How about this~! You can live with me until you figure things out!"

You looked at him, thinking whether to accept the offer or to walk away. You thought it would be better if you went to live with him.

"Thank you, Italy! I would love to live with you~!" You smiled at him. He smiled a smile ten times brighter than yours. "Yay, (Name) is living with-a me!" He then grabbed your hand and dragged you towards his house. "Let's go, bella! I want you to meet someone~! Ve~"


End file.
